Zhen Ji To be loved
by empresszhen
Summary: This is a 1st person narrative. not 2nd. R&R. :


**Disclaimer:**

_**ShiSi**_ (ninja/author): I do not own any **KOEI** franchise. *disappears*

I looked at the window when I woke up in the morning. I was getting ready for the last day of my life. I wrote some symbols on the window using my index finger and move back to see the symbol I drew on the dust. I smiled after I saw it, I must be jovial because this is my last day here.

I am Zhen Ji, should I be loved? Or hated? That answer I do not know, my snobbish and arrogant attitude, some people may get a feeling of contempt or even sneer at me, with that, I do not care also. Jeer me all they want.

But who is the real Zhen Ji? Some people at Ji said that I changed a lot but the ones I helped before said that I did not. I changed them that are what they say. Zhen Ji before, was a virtuous young lady, who gives charity and care to the poor.. Is still the Zhen Ji still standing here on the room.. And the one who will face judgment today will be the snob.

I thought that for awhile as I was writing on my husband's book. I wrote on the front page, this book was a treatise he made. And there was a repulse on my door..

"Lady Zhen, you're time is up.." An imperial guard said with a hoarse voice.

I began to feel the thaw on my body. It wasn't the velvet cloth on my bed that I was holding on to, but I felt the so-called 'cold lovers' entitled to me and my husband has melted. I began to shrug but I am not aghast. I stood still, without giving a snap. I hugged my husband's book, and put it on my face for the last time. I kissed it, and left it on my desk. It was farewell..

* * *

My beloved husband, my one and only Cao Pi..

I really don't know what to say, but.. Have a time for me, I beg of you.

I want you to be happy when I'm gone. I want you to be a great king, the zenith of Wei. I am both happy for you and Lady Guo.

Please, take care of my Cao Rui, he is ours. When the petals bloom, Cao Rui was there. I don't mind of your innuendos, but I will say, I truly love you. It is you only, and not with anybody else. I tried to be like you, but I realize that it is not you. I knew you from the very start my beloved; you don't express yourself very well.

You may get a feeling of deception from me at times, but.. I know, you are still handsome, you can't fight with jealousy, but you will fight for your beliefs and for the one who you're jealous with. Oh, I just melt at the site of my beloved in action!

I hope, this will change you my beloved. Achieve, I know you can do it!

May my body and soul be yours.. Even in the afterlife. You make me feel loved, a Zhen Ji to be loved, I love you.. Until eternity..*

* * *

And that, Cao Pi read what Zhen Ji wrote accidentally on his treatise book, tears began to roll down on his cheeks, "I.. I regret what I have done.. Zhen, forgive me.." Cao Pi said, he also saw the symbol on the window, it was in Chinese.. It says: "I wish it was cold again, where it all began: 204 A.D." It was the time when Cao Pi fell in love with Zhen Ji at first sight. Cao Pi bend down, snatched his painting on Zhen Ji's bed and realized what he was painting was Zhen Ji. He usually stayed up late for that painting, not realizing all along that it was his former wife that he was painting. He began to cry again, a Cao Pi that you never seen before, a Cao Pi no more, the jerk that some people think was crying, for a lost, one true love.

"Zhen, you were more valuable than anything to me right now. Am I still, handsome for you like you believe that I am? I fought and killed you, would you still love me despite of that?"

It was a beautiful night, like twilight. He stood up now, looking at that stars, it was like the setting of Guan Du when he first met Zhen Ji. He asked for a beautiful flower from a servant. And the flower that was given to him was in full bloom already. He held it for awhile and spoke: "Zhen, I love you. This painting, is my achievement, and this is you. My achievement Is everything, you are my everything. I achieved you. You were not to be harmed, but to be loved, oh sweet Zhen Ji, I love you... Zhen Ji is to be loved, by your people, your son, your daughter, your family and **ME." **Cao Pi erased the symbols, and changed it. He wrote in Chinese: 'Empress Wenzhao' which means, 'The civil and diligent empress.' He left his painting, book, and left a note, which was read by Cao Rui on the next day. It said: "To be loved, always and forever.. Emperor Cao Wen, I'll be with you soon."

And the bugle was heard, sad news was spread all over the palace.

Is **Zhen Ji **X** Cao Pi** romance to be loved at this rate? :)

* * *

**Authors Note: ** I snarled Zhen Ji and Cao Pi's actual history with Dynasty Warriors 5. I put up some game quotes and character traits also. And this story is a 2nd person narrative. I was inspired by the story **'I think I love you' **by **Crystal Tiara**. I will continue making this stories, and ShiSi.. the first character is me, I'm a ninja/author. Thanks _Crystal_. Rate and Review is most appreciated, positive or negative will do. It's alright. Sankyuu ^^


End file.
